The Developmental Core is the engine of innovative ideas and the structure by which CAPS develops future leaders in HIV research. The core fosters scientific discovery;nurtures the careers of postdoctoral fellows and early-career scientists;and provides an environment that promotes scientific rigor, interdisciplinary collaboration, and high productivity in grant writing, manuscript preparation, and implementation of research findings. The core supports our program to develop innovative new pilot projects that respond to our long-term goals. Our immediate goals are achieved by attracting and training talented researchers, producing and testing new ideas, generating peer input, and promoting a scientifically enriched environment.